at last
by suzakulovescakes
Summary: Two people who like each other have been doubtful with their feelings thus ending up in a compromising situation, *not sure with the summary x3 sasusaku, sainaru, nejinaru, and eventual sasunaru


**Errr...Well**

**so here, i wrote another story, just one shot though (i'm still trying to figure out how to continue my other stories T_T)**

**please enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Nggghh..." a voice echoed within the walls of an appartment room as sounds of skin slapping skin can be heard from the same room. Two men covered with sweat and cum swing their bodies to music only they know. The blonde young man below arched his body as he reached his climax shouting another man's name. His partner didn't mind though, he's already used to this. He knows that even though how many times they've done this before; the man beneath him would never scream his name, and he doesn't care. As long as he got a good fuck, that's all that matters. The paler than pale raven haired man continued thrusting into the tight hole that is the blonde's as he neared his completion. He continued to do so as he tugged the other's nipples earning him a pleasured moan. On the other hand, the blonde man beneath him could only pant as he stared into the dark pools of the raven haired man as he imagined another man with similar dark pools thrusting deeply into him.

"S-Sa-Sasuke"

The pale man growled as he heard the name of the other man being moaned wantonly by the blonde goddess below him. He bit the blonde's neck harshly as blood flowed from the wound and nipped the wound until he left a few marks around the neck. However, the pale haired man still considered himself lucky enough to be able to fuck the blond goddess senseless. He continued to do so as he reached his completion burrying his essence deep within as he felt the walls surrounding him clench his length, and not a moment later, the man below screamed into completion.

The following day, as the blonde man woke up, he noticed that his partner the night before was already nowhere to be found, not even scattered clothes or the sound of water from the shower. In fact, even his clothes were folded neatly by the chair next to the bed as if denying the events that occurred the night before. He sighed only to flinch when he felt a sharp pain coming from his bottom. _'This time's too brute, huh. If I'm not wrong, the other one was a sadist. Now, I'm having masochistic streak, huh'_, the blonde mused. The blonde then stood up and headed towards shower wincing every now and then from the pain. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he cringed when he saw his body covered all over by hickeys. Another sigh escaped from his mouth and continued to shower not forgetting to only gently massage his tender entrance as he felt dry cum flowing down the water. After a long torturous shower, blonde man went back to the room all in his naked glory and went to get clothes from his dresser only to be stopped when he heard his phone went off. _'Ahh, here it comes,'_ the blonde silently trudged his way towards his phone still naked. He knows who the person is. He specifically set a _special _ringtone for that _special_ person.

"Hello?" he said as he tried wearing his briefs and shorts with one hand (his other hand was still holding the phone).

"Hey, dobe? You wanna come out and hang out with us later?" the voice from the other line said. _'By us meaning you and your girlfriend, right?' _the blonde inwardly sighed.

"Uhh,, yeah sure, just wait until I..." the blonde haired man said but before he could even finish his sentence, he fell to the floor face first...

"Dobe? Are you okay? What happened?" a worried voice from the other line asked.

"Uggghh, yeah, I was just changing, and well...haha.." the blonde trailed off as he tried wearing his pants again. "So..sure, I'll head out in a while, where will we meet?" the blonde said feigning excitement.

"Nah, I'll be right around your apartment later so I'll just pick you up, maybe around 20 minutes from now." The voice from the other line said.

"Okay, Take care, teme" the blonde said as he finished buttoning his shirt up.

'_Still got 20 minutes of idle time, huh' _the blonde sighed one more time. _'Ugghh, my back still hurts! I think I should get some pain reliever or something,' _the blonde mused as he gingerly went back to the bathroom to get some pain reliever from the medicine cabinet.

'_Damn, Sai didn't even held back this time, huh, marking me all over my neck, he didn't even have the decency to at least put hickeys to areas to areas not visible to public eye...Uggghh... and my butt stings like hell!' _the blonde inwardly ranted as he examined his face from the mirror and took a medicine from the cabinet.

'_Now that I think about, when did I start doing this anyway?' _the blonde's eyebrow raised from his own question. _'Ahhh..I can remember it now. It was the around the time when teme and Sakura-chan started going out.'_

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday afternoon and the blonde was sitting by the glass window in a cafe. He was waiting for his best friend to come since they agreed that they will be hanging out and go see his grandparents that weekend. As the waiter approached the, the blonde gave a long sigh and ordered another round of mocha latte. _

_Before the order arrived, the blonde saw a mop of raven hair by the corner of the street and noted that his best friend/crush is finally coming. But before he could stand up and meet him up, he noticed that a pink headed girl was accompanying him. At first, he didn't put much thought about it, so when his best friend arrived together with his acquaintance, he just thought that maybe, this person was just a new acquaintance, a person who his best friend has taken interest in and would remain at that... Oh how wrong he is for thinking that way._

_At first, the girl just hung out with them every now and then, just like how they hung out with their other friends. But as time passed, he noticed the increasing time they've been spending together with the girl. Heck there are even times his best friend, would spend even more time with the girl than with him. Despite seeing all these, the blonde would just think of them as getting to know each other since they're just new friends. _

_However, one night, when the gang went to attend a party held in one of their friend's house. He saw something that he thought he would never see in his entire life. He saw the love of his life in their friend's balcony. Together with that very same girl. Kissing. Passionately. In the Balcony. ALONE._

_Seeing this, the blonde started running off to who knows where until he bumped into somebody. As drunk as he is, he wasn't even able to recognize the face since all he saw were blurry images of raven hair and coal black eyes. Thinking that this was his best friend, the love of his life, he started kissing him sloppily. The other person, albeit surprised at first, accepted the offer and allowed their mouths to clash as the two fought for dominance. After a few minutes of making out, the stranger, together with the drunken blonde took over one of the rooms in their friend's house and did whatever it is that they are about to do. _

_Flashback end_

The blonde chuckled to himself, _'pffftt, what am I, an old person reminiscing an old memory?... Sheesh..'_ The blonde stood up and as he finished fixing himself up, he heard his door bell rung and went over it knowing full well who the person on the other side is. As he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see his best friend together with that pink haired bitch. (a/n: cause she really is a bitch xP)

Walking with your best friend (who happens to be also your crush) in the streets together with that said person's GIRLFRIEND is one of the most awkward situations one can be in. Naruto can attest to that.

As the group continued walking, a stranger came running into him and...

_CRASH_

The raven haired tried his best to maintain his balance while the other raven haired, unfortunate that he is, fell in his ass. The blonde haired man then tried to help the fallen raven not failing to notice the long black hair flowing carelessly through the wind. "S-Sorry we didn't mean to-," the blonde tried to apologize but was cut off as he recognize the person who they have just came across. Light lavender eyes met cerulean eyes as the other man stood up from his fall and can't help the smirk forming in his lips. The blonde momentarily paused as the long haired black haired guy closed the gap between him whispering something in his ears sending shivers towards the blonde's spine.

Seeing this, the other raven haired man can't help but feel his stomach churn at the abrupt intimate display between the two and forcefully pulled the blonde towards him directing his fiercest glare towards the long haired raven.

Seeing the flustered face of the blonde the fallen raven chuckled and changed his shocked face to an amused one. "It seems I have mistaken your acquaintance as someone I know, I'm sorry." With that, the raven left amusement written all over his face.

After the encounter though, confusion was never left the couple while the blonde haired man tried to divert their attention to other things. "A-Ahmmm..Hey, D'ya wanna get some ice cream? I'll buy us some!" the blonde exclaimed seeing an ice cream truck close by. Noticing the flustered look on his best friend the ravencould only nod numbly and followed him towards the ice cream truck.

After buying their desired ice cream, the brunette can't help but notice the fidgeting of the blonde. "Is something the matter, dobe?" the raven haired man asked as he felt his shoulder being leaned on by his girlfriend. "N-Nothing, it was just...U-uhhh..." the blonde stuttered as he did his best to try and look at anywhere than the contented couple in front of him when suddenly, he saw the same raven haired man standing by the entrance of the park looking at them and then went in, amusement still written on his face, the blonde can't help but felt panic rise inside him.

Noticing this, the raven followed the blonde best friend's gaze but saw nothing, the raven frowned at his friend's weird behaviour and tried to ask him when he suddenly bolted up from his seat. "T-There's something I have to do, I gotta go," the blonde said as he run towards the park. His girlfriend, surprised by his best friend's outburst got her ice cream thrown towards her dress and shouted, "Hey!" His frown deepened when he realized that his blonde friend was heading towards the park, where the blonde's eyes were looking at awhile ago. "That stupid blonde," her girlfriend mumbled as she stood up and he tried wiping the ice cream off her dress. The raven, together with his pink haired girl friend headed towards the fountain near the park to clean his girl friend's dress off when he noticed his blonde best friend talking to a certain black haired man quite intimately from his point of view. That is, if you look at the close contact between the two then one would think something fishy is going on between them, this of course aroused the interest of the raven.

After cleaning his girlfriend's dress, he managed to find an excuse for leaving their date a little earlier than usual which in turn disappointed the girl. When that was done, the raven quickly returned to the place where he last saw the blonde-the park.

As he arrived in the park though, he can't see anyone, more so his blonde friend. He continued searching until he came across into the secluded part of the park. As he continued his search, he can't help but notice some noise coming from the bushes around the area. He walked around and his eyes widened when he recognized the sounds of pleasure. Not one to butt in to other people's business, the raven haired man turned around determined to stay away from the area. If he's not mistaken, the moans were coming from there. He really was planning on leaving the area when he saw a familiar mop of hair in the general direction of the noise.

The raven ran straight to it hoping to see his blonde friend interrogate him but was left stuck in his steps when he saw what was left of with his blonde friend.

Eyes half-lidded from pleasure, drops of sweat coming from all part of the visible skin, chest rapidly rising and falling from the lack of air, clothes almost falling from his shoulders, and hickeys everywhere, from his neck to his bare tan chest.

Under normal circumstances, the raven would have been pleased by the image displayed in front of him, after all this years of constant wet dreams that he's been having involving a certain blonde dobe. But what was unacceptable is that, he was not the one who caused the blonde haired dobe to act this way.

Him feeling anger seeping through his soul was an understatement. In fact, he felt infuriated, he felt his insides burning as his thirst for the blood of the person who caused such image to HIS blonde increased.

Without even realizing it, the raven haired man marched his way towards the scene and grabbed the daze blonde and dragged him towards his apartment not faraway from where they are presently standing.

The black haired man albeit surprised, smirked at the raven's action. He has been long aware of the raven's presence even before he jumped into their "business". What surprised him though was while the raven furiously dragged the blonde away from him, he saw this large bulge forming at the raven's pants. Smirking at the mere possibilities of what might happen after the raven's confrontation with the still dazed blonde, the long haired raven left the site appearing content with what just happened.

On the other hand as the pair arrived at the raven's apartment, the blonde was spun out of his daze when he was pushed down into the raven's bed. "W-Whaaa?" was all the blonde could say before his mouth was taken over by the raven's mouth. As the raven's tongue harshly tugged the unresponsive blonde's tongue his hands wandered to the back of the blonde's head while the other one tugged the blonde's nipple making him squirm.

After what felt like eternity, the raven broke away from the kiss and looked straight into the blonde's eyes.

"What the hell was that?" the raven asked the blonde sprawled out in his bed. "Who was that guy?" the raven continued angrily as he tugged the other nipple harsher than the earlier. The blonde could only moan from the actions being done to him by the raven when he realized what the other was talking about. "T-That was.." before the blonde can continue, the brunette carried on with his ministrations making the blonde forget whatever it was he was trying to say.

Moans and slapping of skin to skin can be heard from the apartment as the brunette angrily pounded into his best friend's tight hole. Albeit his conscience was telling him to stop, the view of his blonde sprawled out in his bed covered in sweat and cum aroused him even more making him continue pounding into his friend's ass harder and wilder. As the brunette reached his climax the third time, his tiredness caught up to him and he fell towards the blonde's cum covered stomach. Before he drifted into unconsciousness, he adjusted himself to allow his blonde best friend-now-turned-lover to breathe and wrapped his hands around the blonde's tired body as he said "mine.."

The blonde on the other hand, surprised by the earlier events that occurred between him and his best friend got the shock of his life when he heard him say the words that the blonde never thought of hearing from the other person's lips. The blonde then looked up towards the said raven as a single tear fell from his scarred checks and when he saw the raven sleeping contently, he can't help but smile fully and let himself be enveloped in the other one's warm embrace. The blonde tiredly adjusted himself and moved his lips towards the other's as he leaned in for a chaste kiss not forgetting to say what he's been wanting to say all this time, "I love you," and then drifting to sleep like the other.

As the blonde fell into a deep slumber, a small smile can be seen from the lips of the raven as he whispered, "at last".

* * *

** this is my first time writing lemon...**

**and i'm not very confident by the way i did it..**

**did they come to fast?**

**errr...**

**.  
i'm so very nervous with this..  
**

**so pleasepleaseplease review ;)**


End file.
